Una carta a los fans
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: Sé que no hay meterse en la vida de los actores, pero tengo demasiada rabia acumulada por todo lo que se armó con Nathan y los PCA's, así que la descargo escribiendo esto. Nathan escribe una carta a las fans explicándoles todo lo que pasó. ¡QUE NADIE SE DÉ POR ALUDIDO! SOLO QUERÍA EXPRESAR MI PUNTO DE VISTA DE TODO ESTO.


**Sinceramente, me sentó muy mal que la gente le insultara y criticara, gente que luego se hacen llamara fieles Fillioners... De todas las cosas por las que le criticaron, en mi opinión, solo podía merecer que pasara todo esto una, que no votara por Stana en los PCA's. Eso lo hizo mal, pero tampoco es para insultarle y hacer lo que hicieron... Nathan escribe una carta a las fans explicándoles todo lo que pasó. (FICCIÓN) ****¡QUE NADIE SE DE POR ALUDIDO! SOLO QUERÍA EXPRESAR MI PUNTO DE VISTA DE TODO ESTO.**** Así que por favor, nada de insultos. Vengo en son de paz. Especialmente dedicado a Reyes y Blanca por soportar mi cabreo con cierta gente (los que insultaron a Nathan) cuando pasó todo esto jajaja ¡Os quiero chicas! (El discurso de Nathan por el premio lo puse de memoria así que no son las palabras exactas exactas. Y lo de "me da igual conseguir unfollows" es mío, es un tweet mío de respuesta a todo esto). Para los de los comentarios llamándome de todo, aviso de antemano, no me hacen daño porque es lo que pienso y lo defenderé siempre, pero molesta un poco esa falta de respeto, así que si hay alguno aviso de antemano que soy MUY borde cuando se trata de mis ídolos. Podéis matarme si queréis o apoyarme. No voy a cambiar mi manera de ser y pensar sobre este tema.**

* * *

**Una carta a las fans**

Me sentía traicionado. Si de algo me enorgullezco, si de algo me preocupo, son mis fans. Me siento tan orgulloso cada vez que entro en menciones y veo tantos tweets ya no solo diciéndome que soy guapísimo, sino diciéndome que han visto cierta película, serie… en la que salía yo y que les ha encantado mi actuación. Es mi motor. Ver todos esos ánimos y esa demostración de cariño por su parte, me anima a levantarme cada día y seguir trabajando. No tengo ningún problema en repetir 500 veces la misma escena, o quedarme hasta las 4 de la madrugada grabando. Sé que es para ellas, para mis Fillioners. Por eso, cuando he visto tanta polémica por mi premio y mi discurso de los PCA's… Me ha dolido muchísimo. No me lo esperaba, no de ellas… No quería generalizar, sé que una gran parte de mis fans sacaron uñas y dientes para defenderme, pude ver todo eso de _"me da igual conseguir unfollows, este tema ya me está tocando demasiado las narices por no decir otra cosa, pero creo que lo único que queréis es criticarle, da igual el motivo. Y lo peor es que luego os hacéis llamar fans…"_ Por eso estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiré con frustración, mirando del documento de Word que tenía abierto, sin haber puesto nada más que un triste y soso_"Queridas Fillioners"._ _"A ver, Nathan, concéntrate"_ pensé por enésima vez. Interpretar a un escritor no es lo mismo que convertirse en uno… Siempre he sido muy patoso con las palabras, ingenio y cara dura no me faltan pero cuando hay que escribir….

Volví a releer todos esos tweets, esas hirientes palabras. Aparté la vista, molesto y dolido. ¿Cómo podían recriminármelo? ¿Es que no comprendían lo difícil que es esto? Respiré hondo para aclarar mi mente y empecé a escribir:

"Queridas Fillioners,

Sé que puedo llegar a ser inmaduro, egoísta, egocéntrico, borde… (Sobre todo borde). Puedo der muchas cosas pero si algo creo que soy, es considerado. Y os adoro, a cada una de vosotras (y a los chicos, si los hay) aunque no conteste a vuestros tweets. Cada día abro la página de menciones y siempre me sacáis una sonrisa, incluso en los días más negros… Pero el otro día no. He de admitirlo, me dolió muchísimo. Me siento traicionado… Me criticáis, principalmente por 3 razones: el video navideño, mi relación con Stana y los PCA's. OS responderé a cada una de ellas, para que comprendáis mis motivos.

El video que hicieron mis compañeros Jon, Seamus y Stana, causó mucha polémica. Lo sé. ¿Por qué no salía yo? No es que pase de Castle, creedme, le estoy muy agradecido a Marlowe por brindarme esta gran oportunidad. No es que siga metido en mi mundo de Firefly, ya sé que la cancelaron, pero fue mi primera serie, comprended el cariño que siento por ella y por la gente que trabajó conmigo. Un actor tiene muchos deberes, no es simplemente recitar unas líneas mientras finges algo que unos guionistas te han puesto en un papel. Hay que darle vida al personaje, y aparte de eso, hay que acudir a presentaciones, fiestas, citas, más entrevistas… Nunca sabes cuándo se te va a acabar el chollo. Cuando hicieron el video, estábamos rodando el capítulo 13 de la cuarta temporada, y si no recuerdo mal, tuve que irme por motivos reales, de peso. No fue una excusa…

A ver, sé que esto no lo comprenderéis pero tengo que intentarlo… Si yo cojo a Stana de la mano, montáis un escándalo. Si nos sacamos una foto, juntos, montáis un escándalo. Si gastamos una broma, juntos, montáis un escándalo. Y yo lo comprendo, creedme que lo comprendo, pero, ¿no os dais cuenta de que cada pequeño gesto que hacemos, crea un montón de rumores? Yo también los oigo, no estoy sordo… Que si le pongo los cuernos a mi novia con Stana, que si odio a Stana, que si pasó algo entre nosotros al principio de la serie y por eso ahora estamos tan distantes… Ya he tenido broncas monumentales con mi actual pareja por este tema. Es obvia la tensión sexual entre Stana y yo. Lo sé. La noto cada día, cada momento. Ella es joven, guapísima, con gran sentido del humor, cariñosa, con los pies en la tierra y una actriz fantástica. La adoro, pero como compañera de trabajo… No podemos empezar una relación ahora, cada uno tenemos nuestras respectivas parejas, y con la serie se montaría un revuelo enorme. Os volveríais locas, no lo neguéis. Y no es un reproche, me encanta vuestra pasión, vuestra entrega… Pero aquí, ¿cuántas pensarían que solo estamos saliendo por la serie, por puro marketing? Unas pocas. La gran mayoría pensáis que es amor verdadero y yo no podría negarlo con total certeza… Pero de momento vuestros sueños de ver a Stanathan juntos tendrán que esperar.

Y ahora llegamos a la gota que colmó el vaso de las fans, sobre todo las de Stana. Para empezar, eso premios son una mierda. Sinceramente y perdón por la palabra escogida. Mi compañera no pudo acudir por motivos de trabajo y no se lo dieron. Es obvio, estos premios siempre funcionan así. _"¿No vienes? Pues no hay premio"_ ese es su eslogan. Sé que sonreí y aplaudí cuando se lo entregaron a ¿Emily? ¿Se llama así? Pero no podía hacer menos. Finge una sonrisa y aplaude, así es este mundo… Si por mí fuera, le habría robado el premio para dárselo a quien verdaderamente lo merece, mi compañera. En fin, este tema lo doy por explicado. Ahora viene el otro causante de esos tweets tan hirientes y groseros… ¿Sabéis cómo me sentí cuando vi que mis compañeros twitteaban en respuesta a todos esos insultos? Triste, decepcionado, herido, defraudado… Ya os he dicho antes que el tema entre Stana y yo es delicado. No podía citarla así como así, sé que ella lo habría hecho (quizá) pero yo no. Cierta persona que estaba en Europa me habría colgado. Así que SÍ que la mencioné, no directamente pero si lo hice de una manera muy clara. Ella había explicado su ausencia por twitter y había dicho _"me quedo aquí guardando el fuerte"._ Y yo en mi discurso dije _"gracias a todos aquellos que no pudieron venir y se quedaron guardando el fuerte"_. Quizá no era tan obvio como yo pensé que sería… En ese caso, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Sé que este tema os ha divido en dos grupos y os ha enfrentado de manera brutal. No solo a las Fillioners sino a las fans de Castle en general. Estaba el bando que me insultaron y el bando que me defendió.

A las que me defendieron, quisiera agradeceros vuestra lealtad. Habéis dejado bien claro que sí que sois Proud Fillioners Forever.

Y a las que me criticaron, juro que intentaré hacer lo que sea para volver a ganarme vuestra confianza, de todo corazón. Os tengo demasiado aprecio como para dejaros que sigáis pensando que soy un cabrón… Primero porque me duele que lo penséis (también tengo orgullo) y porque no me sentiré bien hasta que me perdonéis.

Os quiero y gracias por ser así,

Nathan Fillion"

Suspiré de nuevo. Volví a releer como 10 veces lo que había escrito, repasando cada palabra. No quería que se volviera a armar gorda…

Guardé y colgué en mi twitter un enlace para leerlo, acompañado de un _"PERDONADME FILLIONES"_. Deseé de todo corazón que las cosas se arreglasen… De momento, tendría que esperar y ocuparme en otra cosa. Cogí el iPhone, busqué en whatsapp y envié un mensaje: _"¿Quedamos? Tengo que hablar contigo"._

Bloqueé el iPhone sin esperar respuesta, era obvia. No le quedaba otra opción, llevábamos posponiendo esto mucho tiempo…


End file.
